Bears Beats Battlestar Galactica
by ThatsPrettySchway
Summary: Lucy/Satoru drabble from CP Coulter's Dalton.  Dalton-verse.  Lucy goes to Satoru for her Japanese lesson and cuteness and joking commences.


Hello everyone! Welcome to another one-shot. That's actually a one-shot for once! Lucy/Satoru. Pairing from the Dalton home page, wherein it said Lucy "likes Satoru, but it afraid he and Drew have a thing". So I got this prompt from my cello buddy at school, Eileen. I do not own Dalton, Lucy, Satoru, Eileen, nor the show or quote that she gave me as a prompt (the office). I hope you all enjoy! R&R, please! Oh, and a Casey/Derek breakup is soon to come-I've been working on it!

* * *

><p>"BEARS. BEATS. BATTLESTAR GLACTICA." –prompt by Eileen M.<p>

"Koniciwaaaaaaaaaa, Satoru!" A short redheaded girl bounded into a room filled-literally filled-with chemistry things. Vials, beakers, swabs, burners, and chemicals filled desks and went around the walls. A few posters managed to find a place in; a poster for a Japanese band; a 6 foot long periodic table of elements; and a poster entirely in Binary code. Alone sat a boy with unruly black hair, glasses, bent over a laptop that rested precariously on his lap that was in a yoga pose. Startled by the sudden yell of the girl, he jumped, nearly had his laptop fall off his lap, and when he turned, his lime green headphones ripped out of his ears. When he saw that it was in fact the loud, small girl he smiled widely for two seconds before he clutched his heart, his face going into a look of shock and terror. The girl rolled her eyes at the act and walked through the doorway, pulling her blue bag over her head as she set it down carefully next to a collection of unused vials on the bed. The boy stopped all of a sudden, eyes wide, his jaw hanging open ever so slightly. He squinted to look at the bag before his mouth opened to a perfect 'O' and he clutched his chest once more, and fell with a flourish onto the carpet. The redhead smirked at him and his "death" and sat next across from him on the floor.

"I'm dead."

"I know."

"That is the best bag I have ever seen."

"I expected so."

"It's a TARDIS."

"I'm aware."

"Seriously. Awesome. Ness."

"I know."

"I love it."

"As do I. In other words, what are you watching?" He quickly shut the lid down on the laptop, his skin blushing. "NOTHING."

The girl pretended to leave it. "Ooookay, then. So, Japanese lesson now?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Okay. Hajimimashte." He breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing the girl eyeing the laptop sitting near them. "Uh…Nani?" She looked at him in confusion. "We didn't just meet, Satty. This is not a time to say Hajimimashte." Her similarly ginger eyebrows raised in interest at his mess-up.

"Oh, sorry. I wasn't thinking." He blushed again.

"Maybe I should get a different teacher," she started, so he looked at her, hurt and confused. She used this distraction to make a quick swipe at the laptop, opening the lid and examining the screen in one swift motion before Satoru could react. "Who doesn't watch…BATTLESTAR GALACTICA?" she laughed at him, who snatched the laptop back from her angrily, his face red as beets. But she honestly didn't care if he was embarrassed by it. She collapsed on the floor next to him, clutching her sides and taking shallow breaths for air every so often. Satoru grumbled, his face only deepening in color as he eyed her, her green eyes laughing along with her. The girl started to calm down, taking slow, deep breathes and fanning herself, her hair flying from her face. Satoru waited until she was totally silent for a whole minute before speaking.

"Lucy."

"Yes, my good sir?" She said, smirking.

"Nothing that starts _with a 'B'_," He emphasized the last part. "-Except for Binary code-, beats Battlestar Galactica." At this Lucy turned sharply serious, locked her emerald eyes with his deep brown, and forcefully said in a low voice, "Bears. Beats. Battlestar Galactica." They both doubled over in laughter, Satoru holding onto Lucy's shoulder, clutching to her tightly. He slowly raised a shaky hand, and Lucy immediately responded with a hard high-five, pulling their hands away from one another's slowly, their fingers lingering together.

They looked into one another's eyes gently. "Konichiwa." Satoru spoke softly, nearly lovingly, as Lucy noted.

"Konichiwa, Satoru-san." She smiled at her friend and teacher, grinning like the sun.

Her smile dazzled him.


End file.
